mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Vengir/Mój komentarz do WikiQuesta: misja A1
Zanim przejdziemy do tematu, pozwólcie, że się pochwalę tym, że właśnie mam (tuż przed publikacją bloga) na tej wiki okrągłe 10 000 edycji. Oto link. Co ciekawe, gdybym nie chciał napisać tego bloga, to najpewniej bym to przegapił, ale teraz do rzeczy! Podstawowy termin na wykonanie zadań już się skończył, a wszyscy, którzy oddadzą teraz zadania i tak dostaną potrącenie punktów, jednak mimo to prosiłbym spóźnialskich o nie czytanie tego bloga przed oddaniem zadań, ponieważ może on zawierać podpowiedzi. Skomentuję pierw porównanie imion fanowskich z oficjalnymi w wykładzie do zadania A1. *Big Macintosh czy Big McIntosh... oba imiona są oficjalne. Na angielskiej wiki wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. *Colgate czy Minuette... fani nadali jej takie imię, bo jej włosy przypominają pastę do zębów. Hasbro nie mogło jej użyć i się nie dziwię czemu. *Doctor Whooves czy Chance-A-Lot... Chance-A-Lot to imię Caramela, a nie Doctora Hoovesa. Caramel został nazwany już w 11 odcinku, więc nie ma problemów z tym, którego imienia użyć. Skradacz powinien zamiast Chance-A-Lot napisać Time Turner, które jest jednym z jego wcześniej używanych imion. Obecnie Hasbro wydaje się skłaniać bardziej ku Doctor Hooves. *Derpy Hooves czy Ditzy Doo... dopiero stosunkowo niedawno imię Ditzy Doo zostało dość jednoznacznie użyte w stosunku do Derpy. Choć imię dostała od fanów, to twórcy serialu wykorzystali to imię jednoznacznie w drugim sezonie. Choć imię Ditzy Doo padło już w pierwszym sezonie, to nie zostało ono dopasowane do żadnego konkretnego kucyka. Takie dopasowanie mamy dopiero (o ile dobrze pamiętam) w jakiejś grze sieciowej (gdzie kucyki są jedynie małym dodatkiem). Skradacz dochodzi do wniosku, że imiona fanowskie są bardziej naturalne. Osobiście, w większości przypadków wszystko mi jedno. A zresztą, Hasbro stara się używać fanowskich imion gdzie to tylko możliwe. Fani mają jednak większe pole manewru, a Hasbro może wybierać tylko te imiona, które może zastrzec prawami autorskimi. Fani ze swoimi pomysłami na imiona jednak nie są do końca święci, ale... no właśnie... Przechodzimy więc do zadania pierwszego: *Imiona oficjalne są oznaczone pogrubieniem. Zaliczają się do nich te, które zostały wymienione przez Skradacza w punktach od 1 do 3. Z kolei te na szaro, są wymyślone przez fanów. Są one przyznawane poprzez głosowania na Reddicie. To z pewnością dość szybki i demokratyczny sposób wybierania imion, ale ma pewną wadę: Spójrzcie tylko jaki tytuł Skradacz dał temu wpisowi: „Na imię mi Błędna Księżniczka”. Jest to oczywiste nawiązanie do imienia Princess Erroria. Po prostu nienawidzę tego imienia (i nie tylko ja), ale zostało ono wybrane na Reddicie. Wystarczy skrzyknąć kilkunastu trolli z 4Chana (jak w tym przypadku) i już można dać nowe imię. Na szczęście my, jako niezależna wiki, skorzystaliśmy z prawa do pozostania przy imieniu Alula. Zresztą najchętniej to unikałbym w takiej sytuacji głosowania nad nazwanymi już kucykami i ograniczyć się jedynie do tych nienazwanych. *Co do tłumaczeń, to wystarczy wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, co do tej pory robił dubbing i stosować tę metodę do wszystkich przyszłych imion. Krótko mówiąc: generalnie imiona nie są tłumaczone. Wyjątek stanowią wszelkie tytuły (np. "Princess" na „Księżniczka”) oraz stopnie pokrewieństwa ("Granny" na „Babcia”). Jeśli tak się robi, to rzadko kiedy trzeba coś poprawić po wyjściu dubbinu. Jedynie Dzielna Do wymyka się z tego schematu, ale tego nikt nie przewidział. Tak samo Skradacz podał chyba błędne źródło imienia „Królowa Chrysalis”. "Queen" tak naprawdę zostało zamienione przez redaktora jeszcze przed dubbingiem zgodnie z powyższym rozumowaniem. Tak samo Król Sombra był zawsze na wiki „Królem”, a nigdy "King"-iem. Widziałem też jakieś nie do końca zgodne z prawdą stwierdzenia innych użytkowników. W pamięci mi zapadło, że ktoś dał żółwia Rainbow - Czołga, jako przykład. Nie pamiętam kto to dokładnie był, ale ta osoba, widząc stosowne przekierowanie, myślała, że to przykład zbyt pośpiesznego tłumaczenia przed dubbingiem, a to nie do końca prawda. Z tym żółwiem było tak, że na początku nazywał się u nas "Tank". Lecz właśnie PO dubbingu odcinka, w którym zadebiutował, powstał problem: żółw nie został w ogóle w dubbingu nazwany. W angielskiej wersji najpierw został przyrównany do czołgu (tank), a w końcowej scenie Rainbow woła go po tym imieniu. W polskim dubbingu pierw mamy identyczną sytuację, lecz w końcowej scenie zaczynają się schody: Rainbow nie używa jego imienia. Poprzez analogię wyciągnąłem wniosek, że w polskiej wersji, gdyby Rainbow użyła jej imienia, powiedziałaby „Czołg”. Zgłosiłem więc do przedyskutowania propozycję zmiany nazwy, ale ktoś (nie pamiętam dokładnie kto), zbyt pośpiesznie (bez dyskusji) zmienił nazwę, gdy tylko zobaczył mój komentarz. By uniknąć zbędnego bałaganu, postanowiłem zostawić to tak jak jest i bronić „Czołgu”. Mogłem w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy 3 sezon rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. Imię "Tank" jest od tej pory obowiązującym i potrzeba by było chyba przynajmniej dwóch odcinków, by to znów zmienić. Robi się już dość późno, więc raczej nie skończę dziś pisać tego bloga. Do jutra! Nastał nam nowy dzień, więc jedziemy dalej. Inny użytkownik podał przykład Księżycowej Czarownicy i Księżniczki Luny. W tym przypadku obie nazwy zostały użyte w dubbingu, z tym że „Księżycowa Czarownica” jedynie raz w sekwencji początkowej. Potem przez resztę dwuczęściowca jest określana jako po prostu Księżniczka Luna. Dopiero w drugim sezonie zostało wprowadzone alternatywne określenie: Koszmarna Luna, choć w tym przypadku oczywiście redaktorzy nie byliby w stanie przewidzieć z pełną dokładnością takiego tłumaczenia, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej wybrnięto z tego w inny sposób. Kolejny kwiatek: „widz, który ogląda tylko polski dubbing serialu, nie wie, że Twilight Sparkle została księżniczką”. Takie słowa można było napisać jeszcze w maju, ale od czerwca nie mają one już jakiegokolwiek sensu. Rozumiem jednak co autor miał na myśli: istotnie ktoś zmieniał ciągle nazwę artykułu na „Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle” i było to jeszcze przed polskim dubbingiem. Zgodzę się z tym, że było to zupełnie bezcelowe, bo ktoś mógł nie obejrzeć wszystkich odcinków i miałby problem ze znalezieniem artykułu, ale nie musimy czekać na dubbing, żeby móc napisać, że jest księżniczką (tylko akurat tytuł artykułu zostawić w spokoju). Na wiki o Gwiezdnych Wojnach lord Vader jest określany jako Anakin Skywalker. Ktoś, kto nie obejrzał 3, 5 lub 6 części mógłby się zdziwić, ale wiki jest od przekazywania informacji, nawet jeśli musi w tym celu spoilerować. Ktoś inny podał przykład Opal Essence. To raczej nie odnosi się do treści zadania. Opal Essence to oryginalne imię (choć pochodzi ze szczebla nr. 3, a nie 2, jak Opalescence, ale Opal Essence po prostu jest bardziej sensowne no i wciąż z definicji nie jest to fanowska pisownia). Dubbing zdecydował się na samo Opal i tak samo mamy nazwany artykuł. Gdyby pojawiła się dopiero w sezonie drugim lub trzecim, to najpewniej mielibyśmy wzorcowy przykład tłumaczenia imienia PO dubbingu, ale sam artykuł powstał dopiero w zeszłym roku na długo po jej polskim wystąpieniu, więc nigdy nie było żadnego dylematu. Kolejny przykład: Trixie Lulamoon. I w tym przypadku nie mamy do czynienia z tłumaczeniem. Tak się nazywa jej zabawka (początkowo Lulamoon, a potem zmienione na Trixie Lulamoon). Przecież nikt by nie tłumaczył jej imienia w ten sposób, to był po prostu pomysł Hasbro, który nie mógł zastrzec imienia Trixie. Identyczna sytuacja jest z Lyrą. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że Lyra to imię nadane przez fanów, ale Hasbro w końcu udało się zadowolić zarówno fanów jak i urzędników. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ten blog nie miał za zadanie wytykanie kogokolwiek palcami. Nie wymieniłem żadnych nicków (choć mogę to zrobić, jeśli autor o to poprosi). Z początku chciałem jedynie rozwiać pewne nieścisłości, ale pisząc to doszedłem do pewnego wniosku: Nie zgłębiacie się wystarczająco głęboko w pochodzenie konkretnej informacji. Jeśli widzicie coś, czego nie do końca rozumiecie, to po prostu wysuwacie od razu własne teorie, zamiast zgłębić się dokładniej i zrozumieć. Wystarczy zwykle wczytać się w artykuł, a jeśli wciąż coś jest niejasne, to zajrzeć na angielską wiki lub nawet do historii zmian. Samo zadanie było w sumie podchwytliwe według mnie. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, nie było ani jednego przypadku, gdzie imię postaci zostało przetłumaczone przed dubbingiem, po czym okazało się, że wszystko trzeba zmieniać. Pewnym wyjątkiem jest Panna Harshwhinny, a jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli powinno być Pani Harshwhinny, ale jakoś (nie wiem w sumie czemu, tak jakoś wyszło) nikt tego nie zmienił. Problemy tego rodzaju pojawiają się tak naprawdę przy nazwach geograficznych, przedmiotów oraz gatunków stworzeń. To tu dochodzi do najczęstszych "pomyłek" w tłumaczeniu przez redaktorów. I tak trzeba było zmieniać Drzewne wilki na Patykowilki, Węgorze kamieniołomowe na Skalne węgorze, Kryształowe Imperium na Kryształowe Królestwo czy Amulet Alikornów na Amulet Alikorna. Mimo to uważam, że te nazwy powinny być nadal tłumaczone. Pozostawione bez tłumaczenia na polskiej wiki brzmią po prostu... dziwnie. Spróbujcie przetłumaczyć na polski zdanie: "Trixie uses Alicorn Amulet to defeat Twilight in the duel" bez tłumaczenia "Alicorn Amulet". Po prostu się nie da (tak, żeby miało to ręce i nogi). Trzeba w takim przypadku wymyślić jakąś nazwę, co najwyżej nas oficjalny dubbing poprawi. Z początku miałem też napisać coś o misji A2, ale jednak okazuje się, że nie mam nic do napisania na ten temat, więc to chyba już wszystko. Trochę się rozpisałem, ale mam nadzieję, że nie odstraszy was to od lektury. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach